My Little Pony: Detra Rising
by Mr. Thicc Montagne
Summary: Elysium Darch is stranded in a strange land, but is lost. He must gather his teammates of Deltateam Fyre so they can leave alive, but complications are apparent and someone or something doesn't want at least him leaving alive. Also perspective change, and Rated M just to be safe as Halo is involved so I want to be on the safe side for violence. CANCELED for now.
1. Where are we?

**All credit goes to the makers of MLP and Halo except for my OC's and any items not from either series as I don't own Halo or MLP**.

 **My Little Pony: Detra Rising**

* * *

 _Chapter One:_ _Where are we?_

 **Year 3957 Dec. 30**

It's another morning as Elysium wakes up in his cabin aboard the Infinity class ship _The Darkness_. He heads up to the bridge and sees the captain. "Hello captain how are you today?" Elysium says "well, I am doing well Elysium," says the captain. As Elysium and the captain talk a bit the screens suddenly start flashing and alarms are going off. "Emergency emergency enemy ships attacking, they seem like a full fleet of rogue covenant carriers and battleships with command ship at the back," says the A.I. system. "I'll deal with them captain go and get the other ships involved. What i'm gonna do is I will suit up and launch," says Elysium "no don't we can handle this," says the captain, but Elysium was already in the launch chamber.

As the chamber shut Elysium was dropped into his suit's exo supports and dropped further. Then the suit was assembled around him. The chamber then launched him as his suit's flight systems engaged. "Elysium this is not a smart idea," says the A.I. he called Shadow "don't worry Shadow I, I mean we got this," said Elysium as they got closer to the first carrier which was about to launch its fighters. As Elysium landed on the hull near the hangar he activated gravity locks "gravity lock engaged," said the A.I. as he started sprinting along the hull towards the hangar doors he swung himself into the hangar, but dropped a mine outside the door.

As Elysium landed on his feet in the hangar the soldiers that were about to launch in boarding parties stop and start to engage in a firefight with Elysium. "Shadow! Activate the HUD so I can see where i'm firing at," said Elysium as he was picking off a few soldiers near a dropship not far to his left. "HUD online, Ely you might want to wait for the rest of Fireteam Detra to arrive," said the A.I. worriedly. "No, we got this if Detra gets here then they can help clean up," Elysium was saying when a new voice was heard over the coms. "So Ely you think you can have all the fun to yourself?" said the voice. Suddenly a super soldier similar Elysium entered sliding smg going off with sniper precision as the new person got behind cover. "Hey! Don't forget about me," said another voice.

As a second super soldier entered the H.A.C. lmg the soldier carried going off as the soldier gets behind the same cover as Elysium. "So my team decides to join me? Well I guess you can help with cleaning up," said Elysium as he was going on a headshot streak that was soon broken. "Ely! We got a big threat incoming," said the first voice "it looks like a juggernaut,". "Okay doc, don't worry we got this. Hey Merc help Doc with the jugg," said Elysium. As soon as Elysium said that the juggernaut suddenly started firing its chaingun at Fireteam Detra.

"FOCUS FIRE! OPEN UP ON THAT JUGGERNAUT," yelled Elysium. The rounds striking its armour just simply bouncing off as they seemed ineffective. "Quick use the explosives," said Merc as he threw one of his smart charges. "Good idea," said Doc so she threw some of her antipersonnel mines. And Elysium just stood there and threw some grenades as he was saving the timed charges for the mission. As soon as the explosives touched the juggernaut everything was engulfed in explosion that was almost unnatural with it's vibrant pattern it created after hitting the covenant ship's engine.

* * *

"Ugh geez what was that," moaned Elysium as he awoke on cold hard ground. "Guys, guys? You there guys?" Elysium radioed, but to no response. "Hmm i'm in a forest with some weird biological life and my team is nowhere to be seen, and how did I survive that explosion?" Elysium thought. As Elysium raised his arm to look at his suit's scanners his A.I. responded saying "are you alright? And where are we?". "I don't know genius WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME!" Elysium yelled at his A.I. companion who went silent. "I think we are on a foreign planet and it must have some weird biological forms because this forest is a bit too colorful for anything we know. Also I detected what appears to be a town nearby, and it seems to be inhabited by nonhuman life forms," the A.I. said to Elysium when it decided to respond. "Look i'm sorry you know I can get angry when it comes to unknowns," said Elysium.

* * *

 **So that's chapter one of this series hope you guys enjoy also I am accepting applications for OC's**

 **P.S.**

 **(more OC's will become involved as this is a halo/mlp crossover but with some OC's and some other things that aren't from either that will make it more interesting).**


	2. Enter the Fireteam

**Hey guys here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Enter the Fireteam_

 **Year ? Month ? Day ?**

"So what do we do?" asked Elysium. As his A.I. worked calculating odds of whether the town was hostile. "Go towards the town but holster the Deagle, and as we head there we can try to find your rifle," said the A.I. "good I can't go long without it or else you know what happens," said Elysium. So they headed to the town and found a dirt road as they got closer. "Hmm it really could be a town," said Elysium as they traveled the dirt road. Elysium suddenly stopped and got behind a tree as he activated his optical lenses in the suit's visual system. Elysium peeked around and looked down the road to see what appeared to be a colored horse with some tattoo on it's flank pulling a cart. "I think we found something interesting," said Elysium as he disabled his optics and approached slowly pistol still holstered. As he got closer the A.I. spoke "is this really a good idea?" it whispered. "Yes," Elysium whispered back as he got close enough to try and interact with the horse. "Hello there do you know where I am?" said Elysium as the horse turned and saw him the horse panicked and ran towards the town which was now visible. "Well that was rude," said Elysium to Noone in particular.

So Elysium walked to the town as he entered the town appeared to be inhabited by multi colored horses similar to the one he tried talking to. They started to crowd around him. "Hello," he said, but the horses didn't respond. Suddenly 6 different multicolored horses appeared from the crowd and approached him. "Who are you? And how do you know Equestrian?" the purple one said. "Equestrian? You must be wrong I speak English and more so who are **You?** " said Elysium hand near his pistol. This statement put a confused look on the purple one's face. "English?" it said. Elysium decided he had enough of these shenanigans as the horses were clearly testing him "OKAY I'M LOSING MY PATIENCE TELL ME WHO YOU ARE AND WHERE THE HELL I AM!" Elysium yelled as he drew his trusty Desert Eagle an old relic from past times that has been modified and upgraded. "Whoa calm down there partner," said the orange one of the 6. Suddenly a new voice spoke from behind Elysium one he recognised "No way is that you? Ely! IT IS DUDE WHERE WERE YOU!" said the voice which caused Elysium to look behind him seeing Merc approaching. "MERC! How's it going also did you happen to find my rifle?" said Elysium who was more worried about his rifle than the situation he was in then holstered his Deagle. "Yeah here it is," said Merc as he handed Elysium his rifle. "Thanks," Elysium said when the rainbow colored one of the six said "Merc? Ely? are those your names? and what is a rifle?" it said confused. "Right I forgot about you," said Elysium as he turned back around and then continued to talk. "Look those are nicknames and you will refer to me as Elysium," Elysium told the horses ( _great I'm talking to horses)_ Elysium thought. That's when Elysium saw an aura around the purple one. "MERC! GET DOWN!" yelled Elysium as he drew the Deagle and aimed it at the purple one which then the aura around disappeared as it took notice of the object pointed at it. "Now as you know our names tell me yours or else I will pull the trigger," said Elysium with a slight tone of annoyance. "Okay then my name's Pinkie Pie, but my friends call me Pinkie I can't wait to throw you a party!" said the pink one excitedly. Merc then drew his M6D.

"Mine is Applejack," said the orange one. "Twilight Sparkle," said the purple one. "Rarity," said the white one. "Rainbow Dash," said the rainbow colored one. "And mine is Fluttershy," said the yellow one nervously. "Good now that we know names me and Merc will put away the guns and we would like to speak with your leader," said Elysium. "You mean the royal sisters?" said Twilight. "Yeah whoever they are take me and Merc to them so that I can figure some things out," said Elysium as him and Merc holstered their weapons.

* * *

 **Sorry this was a short chapter, but I promise to make sure the next is at least as long as it should be** **. Also the chapter after the next I am going to put a "Character Report" and I will do this after every 3 chapters to give information on a Character each report that is an OC. I am also still accepting OC applications.**


	3. Medical Rescue

**So remember this is a fanfiction also if anyone has a OC for either universe Halo or MLP I might feature them as long as I have enough information when it comes to personality and appearance as I am still accepting OC applications.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Medical Rescue_

 **Year ? Month ? Day ?**

"Wait Elysium sync up first because I am gonna grab something you will like, but I'll meet you at wherever these _ponies_ are taking you for transportation," said Merc with a bit of a smile. "Alright," said Elysium as he and Merc synced and Merc took off. "Now where are we going?" Elysium said. "the train station," said Twilight. So the group of Elysium and the 6 equines as Elysium had gotten to calling them headed to the station. Once they arrived ELysium heard a faint roar of an engine getting louder. Suddenly Elysium saw a flash of metal and realised it was his warthog that was modified for combat and speed with its backseat area with the LAAG turret on top and the ion engine system. "NO! IT IS!" he yelled as the warthog slid around on the loose soil and parked parallel perfectly. "So what do you think?" said Merc. "You are a great teammate Merc," said Elysium as he hopped into the driver's seat. "Aren't you 6 going to get in? It's a lot faster than a train. Although the seats are for humans," questioned Elysium. "SURE!" said Pinkie Pie excitedly as she got into the back section below the turret that has extra seating. "Anyone Else?" Elysium asked. "I'm flying and it's not like that thing could keep up with me," said Rainbow Dash. So the other 4 got into the back, but Twilight sat in the front to help direct. "So where are these sisters?" Elysium asked. "The castle up ahead," she said. And with that Elysium said "Rainbow I challenge you to a race, but we go on the count of 3," he finished saying as Rainbow Dash got ready. "3, 2, 1, GO!" he said. As Rainbow Dash took off Elysium laughed a bit before switching to Ion power as the warthog blasted off. "DUDE SLOW DOWN IT'S HARD TO HOLD ON!" yelled Merc, but ELysium only went faster going to the maximum speed the Warthog could go. A hill suddenly appeared out of nowhere and launched the vehicle. Rainbow Dash saw a shadow and looked up to see the vehicle above before it soared down and bounced as it continued passing her, but she saw Merc falling also as he activated his pack to grab hold of the barrel of the turret and held on although he was swinging around.

When the Warthog finally arrived at the castle entrance it shifted to normal engines. Rainbow Dash arrived shortly after, but was very surprised and saw that everyone was waiting. "What took you so long?" said Elysium smirking. Suddenly guards came out of the castle spears at the ready and told the ponies to move away as they surrounded Elysium and Merc. "WHOA WHOA WHOA! What is this a trap because I thought I came here to talk with who was in charge?" said Elysium questioningly. "The royal sisters will decide whether you get counsel," said a guard. Suddenly two equines that were bigger than the others and seemed to be a combination of the 3 types seen. "Who is this? And why are they here?" said the larger one of the two. "Celestia! I brought these 2 here because they were confused and also partially from fear," said Twilight. "Fear? Guards escort these 2 to the dungeons with the other one that looks like them," said the larger one which caused Merc to draw his H.A.C. lmg and Elysium his modified sniper rifle. "Dungeons? Also there is another that looks like us?" said Merc. "EXPLAIN THIS IMMEDIATELY BEFORE SOMEONE TAKES A HIGH EXPLOSIVE ROUND BETWEEN THEIR EYES BECAUSE I AM GETTING ANGRY NOW!" yelled Elysium. "Elements deal with this threat," said the larger one. "Yes Celestia," said Twilight reluctantly. The 6 that guided Merc and Elysium to the castle started floating with an aura around them. "MERC! You know what to do, but don't kill anyone because it seems like we need to do a H.H.T. extraction, and it won't be easy FOR THEM!" Elysium said as he put away his rifle and surrendered himself as Merc got into the Hog and drove off. "What?" said Celestia. "Luna do you think this is suspicious?" Celestia asked. "Yes very suspicious sister," said the shorter one which Elysium guessed to be Luna. "Hand over your weapons as we take you to the dungeon to await trial with the other one," said the same guard that spoke earlier. Elysium handed over his rifle and Deagle safeties on hesitantly, but still had one thing left. He was directed to the cell and as he entered he was happy with what he saw. "DOC! IT'S YOU!" Elysium somewhat shouted as Doc woke up. "ELY!" Doc said surprised. "Don't worry Merc has got us covered," Elysium said. "Wait you handed over your guns?" Doc said surprised. "Yeah, but don't worry I'll get them back," Elysium replied.

When it was time for their trial after waiting for a few days Doc and Elysium headed up as Elysium's A.I. quietly contacted Merc. "Doc before we go in sync up with me," Elysium said as Doc complied with ease. As the pair entered the chamber they were greeted with a loud voice "WELCOME TO YOUR TRIAL!" said the voice which caused Elysium to smile. Elysium noticed his guns were on a table to his left and so was Doc's gear, but guards were nearby. "Luna don't talk so loudly," said Celestia. "Anyways you are here being charged with assault on the royal palace and assault on the royal sisters anything you want to say?" said Celestia. "Yeah that you're wrong," said Elysium calmly. "What? how am I wrong?" Celestia replied confused. "You're wrong about it being our trial when it's YOURS!" Elysium said as he slid out one of his trusty energy swords from his launcher gauntlet which he activated to slice through his bindings and Doc's bindings too. He then charged over to the table and grabbed his guns before the guards could react. "DOC HEADS UP!" he yelled as he tossed Doc her gear. That's when they all heard it the roar and saw the shadow as Merc in the Hog crashed through a window sliding around to park in front of Elysium. "DOC GET IN!" Merc yelled as he got on the LAAG that was mounted on the back seating section. As Doc got in Merc aimed the LAAG at the sisters as the 6 from earlier burst in to see Elysium aim his rifle at them as he was in the driver's seat. "So me and my team are leaving any attempts to capture us are futile also find any of my other teammates you better treat them well or else I'll be back to end you," Elysium said threateningly as he punched it and drove the Hog through a different window and in midair changed engine drives back to Ion and took off into the countryside leaving everyone in the chamber with a look of surprise and fear.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3 also any suggestions or OC applications to get your OC involved in this story are all fine, but I recommend messaging me about it using the PM system instead of using the review section as I am more likely to see it. And I am still accepting OC applications. One last thing the first 3 chapters were short so that the story could be established, but from now on chapters will be longer and every 3 there will be a character report.**


	4. Spartan Log 001

**Elysium Darch**

Title: Spartan Commander Fyre

Rank: Spartan Deltateam leader

Designation: Spartan 9 Elysium 117

Augmentations: Enhanced neural processing, Enhanced movement, Enhanced visuals, Enhanced strength, Enhanced reaction time, Enhanced weapon mastery, Enhanced healing, Enhanced resistance and disease immunity, and A.I. that communicates telepathically usually instantaneously so little need for vocal communications.

Team: Merc (Meric Daedalis), Doc (ash7etgf asfhehjhbuy), ayfeiayf89cg6a8d7iauwfgeadya 8a7oifhabbas79f8oia;dhia97gfaiudaw. **CORRUPTION DETECTED PURGING ALL OTHER CORRUPTED FILES. ISOLATING CORRUPTED FILES.**

Armor coloration: Primary: Black. Secondary: Dark Red.

Arsenal: Modified Desert Eagle with Enhanced sights, FMJ, flashlight, and magnetic grips. ASR 901 (Shifting Assault Rifle/Sniper Rifle moded Rifle) with magnetic grips, Laser/Flashlight, FMJ, and Energy Sword combination chamber (where a modified energy sword is placed then activated for sights, shielding, and other plasma upgrades to the weapon). Standard issue spartan smg with magnetic grips, fmj, and advanced sights. Dual launcher gauntlets which usually hold his dual energy swords of modified model or rounded impact/bounce grenades. And ammunition pack.

Personality: Is quick to anger and is impatient. Is intelligent and is kind as long as he receives kind treatment. Will stay neutral in problems unless it's necessary or required he becomes more involved.

Date of Birth: 3917/Dec./31

Age: 40

A.I.: Shadow

Backstory: Is the first of his kind whilst his team is composed of spartan 8's which do not have the launcher gauntlets or magnetic grips on weaponry. He originated from Reach after it was rebuilt as the Humans and Covenant began to work together to rebuild near the end of the first Human-Covenant-Forerunner war. He was abducted voluntarily by his parents who gave him up to help humanity and the covenant. From birth he was to be enhanced and then trained until the age of 25 when he completed training and MJOLNIR MK 15 armour calibration which also is integrated with Forerunner technology. He received his A.I. shortly after the enhancements were completed. He has survived serious injuries such as being impaled by 3 energy swords, but none of them were fatal strikes. And then responded kindly by breaking both arms of each of the elites that attacked him and then slaughtered them with their own energy swords afterwards he gave them a funeral and then shrugged it off and said he was sore. He has served aboard the _Pillar of Autumn 2_ which was built after the third forerunner war. And now serves upon _The Darkness_. He gained the rank of Deltateam leader after his time on the _Pillar of Autumn 2_. He has served for 15 years. He is currently MIA.


	5. A shadow's return of power

_Chapter 4: A shadow's return of power_

 **Year ? Month ? Day?**

"It has been a month since we drove through that window and that was a terrible mistake as we have been relentlessly hunted, and I am the last one, but their deaths were my fault," thought Elysium. "I know, but it wasn't your fault," said Shadow the A.I. then told Elysium that the kingdom ahead is crystalline in appearance. "Elysium you should approach with caution," Shadow told Elysium. Elysium then had a flashback about the main thing that happened in the past month.

 ** _A few weeks ago_**

 _"Elysium it looks like a city up ahead do you think we can resupply?" said Merc. "Yeah," Elysium replied. As the group drove near the city they noticed a bubble around it. "Looks like a shield should be no problem although it might get bumpy," said Elysium. Elysium then proceeded to try and drive through the bubble, but as he got even closer he saw guards and proceeded to park the Hog still a distance away. "Guys get out I am going to cloak the Hog, but we need to proceed on foot and with weapons ready to be drawn," said Elysium as he pulled out his sniper and switched it to assault mode and took one of his energy swords and put it into the chamber on the gun, but did not activate it. They then proceeded to approach the city on foot after Elysium cloaked the warthog. once they got close enough one of the guards reacted "IT'S THEM! EVERYPONY TO YOUR STATIONS!" the guard ordered. Fireteam Detra was soon surrounded. "On my mark draw," Elysium said. Elysium then did a hand signal which then caused him and his team to all simultaneously draw their weapons._

 _Elysium still didn't activate the energy sword in it's chamber. "Don't kill anyone unless you absolutely have to," Elysium said calmly. That's when the mane 6 then appeared through the guards for a confrontation. They looked as if they were in town for a celebration. "Well it looks like we meet again," said Elysium still very calm. "Just turn yourself in and this can all be over with no violence," said Fluttershy shyly. "Turn ourselves in? You really think we are that stupid?" said Merc slightly viciously in his tone. "Calm down Merc no one needs to get hurt **YET** ," said Elysium holding a hand to Merc's weapon making sure it was pointed down although he was getting more annoyed by the second._

 _That's when Elysium noticed the aura again around Twilight Sparkle, but didn't react trying to show they can be trusted. "Just give yourselves up and I won't need to use magic," said Twilight._

 _"HAH! You honestly think that will work?" said Elysium with a slight tone of frustration that's when he noticed Fluttershy staring at him, but for what reason he didn't know. Elysium then fired something into the sky and loaded another object similar to it into his gauntlet._

 _"You all better back off or someone will get hurt when we just want supplies, but it looks as if that won't happen," Elysium said somewhat angrily. Twilight then put shields around her friends herself and the guards, and that's when a new pony showed up that looked similar to Celestia and Luna, but with different colors and a slight smirk. "Another royal sister?" Elysium thought. That's was when the object Elysium had launched came back down and hit the ground. Once it made contact the ground shook violently and visible small waves of earth moved outward from the object which had made a small explosion. "EARTHQUAKE!" yelled a guard which made Elysium smile as he calmly said "fools that was a shock wave impact grenade," and that's when Twilight let off a blast of magic at Elysium which he simply dodged, but it hit Merc in his right hand and caused him to drop the H.A.C. lmg and grab his right hand as he cried out a little in pain as his shields faltered and his armour on the right hand was reduced to slag which he quickly ejected off to stop further damage. Twilight then fired a stronger blast of magic which hit Merc again, but in the chest which caused him to drop to his knees and clutch his chest. Elysium then looked at Merc and saw it, the blood as Merc fell the rest of the way and died face down. This then really angered Elysium._

 _"YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL MY FRIENDS! WELL NOW I WILL MAKE DO ON MY DEAL AND I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Elysium shouted furiously as he activated the energy sword and aimed at twilight. "YOU CAN DIE FIRST OPTIMISTIC, MAGIC USING, MURDEROUS FILTH!" Elysium shouted as he pulled the trigger and fired, but it wasn't twilight who was hit by a 5 round burst as a streak of rainbow passed in front. It was Rainbow Dash who then had 5 bullet wounds in her back. Rainbow Dash then fell on her back and before she died she said "Get the sisters Twilight," then in her eyes the light could be seen leaving as she closed them. Twilight as she was crying then said "I'm sorry, but don't worry I'll avenge you," that's when she looked at Elysium with a hate and a sadness in her eyes never before seen. Elysium then had his helmet open revealing his face of shock and a slight sadness. "I, I meant to hit you, but she she sacrificed herself for you," Elysium then said shakily realising what he did and dropped his gun which deactivated the Plasma upgrades from the sword. "I actually didn't mean to kill every single one of you just you Twilight and the sisters," Elysium continued saying. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Twilight screamed as a aura could be seen gathering around her whole shaking body. That was when she released the strongest blast of magic she ever released before, but before it could hit Elysium it hit Doc in the chest who shoved Elysium out of the way for his safety. "DOC!" Elysium shouted, but before Doc was hit he saw it a smile on her face as her helmet was open. Doc was then hit in the side, but the blast broke the shields and devastated the right half of her chest and her right arm which killed her instantly while launching the corpse a short distance into a guard. This was the last Elysium could take before pure rage took over. "YOU KILL MERC THEN I ACCIDENTALLY KILL RAINBOW NOW YOU HAVE KILLED DOC! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH BEFORE I SEE YOU IN HELL!" Elysium shouted completely furious while he looked at Twilight with a face of pure hate which caused Twilight to realise the anger radiating from Elysium and was suddenly very afraid as she saw his face. "I, I, I didn't mean to she just," but before Twilight could finish her sentence Elysium picked up all of Merc's gear and his A.I. and did the same with Doc as he put their things into his pack he picked up his Rifle activated it again and pointed it at Twilight. "You will see why I am the best spartan and why I am sometimes called an IT," Elysium said coldly and unfeeling through his anger. Suddenly both the royal sisters appeared in front of Twilight. "Look who came to join us," Elysium said laughing his face showing slight insanity. "Twilight stay behind me and Luna, also we will talk about this later, but you need to use the elements," said Celestia. And that's when she saw Rainbow Dash's body, but she reacted by putting the body into stasis and then looked back at Elysium. "YOU WILL DIE WITH HER CELESTIA! AND I WILL THEN USE YOUR SKIN AS A NEW COAT!" Elysium shouted._

 _Elysium then aimed at celestia and said one last thing "I won't hurt anyone, but Twilight or Celestia and I will make sure I make up for the death of a civilian. Elysium then pulled the trigger and made sure to empty the rest of the 50 round clip. Once Elysium finished he saw celestia unharmed. "That was pathetic," said Celestia holding the shield she had projected. This only enraged Elysium. He then ejected the sword from the rifle and slung the rifle over his back once more. he then drew his second sword and put a different impact grenade in it's place. Elysium activated both swords as soon as he saw Celestia gain an aura around her. Elysium smiled once more, but this one was a smile of insanity and madness as Elysium charged Celestia let off a blast of magic. Once the smoke cleared Elysium was nowhere to be seen. A shadow was seen growing larger so Celestia looked up. And what she saw terrified even the her. She saw Elysium in the sky falling at high speeds both swords active and pointed downward, but it wasn't that that was scariest it was the mach cone and how tight it was. Everyone heard a loud boom and saw the cone disappear and was replaced by a large circle that was very visible spread out from where the cone went away. Elysium then hit Celestia directly and an explosion happened as soon as contact was made and smoke enveloped the two. Screams were heard from the smoke. When the smoke cleared Elysium was standing over Celestia's mutilated body and was covered in blood. "I said I would get you now it's your turn Twilight," Elysium said smiling the same terrifying smile. Princess Luna just stood there near Elysium frozen in horror. Elysium then calmly walked to Twilight who tried to leave, but couldn't move the guards as they were also frozen in horror. Elysium laughed at Twilight's Pitiful attempt to run. Before Applejack Bucked him in the side and sent him flying over the guards. He hit the ground with a sickening crunch, but Elysium just stood back up with no effort or pain and walked off towards where he parked the warthog. Elysium decloaked the vehicle and got in after cleaning off the blood on him. He then drove off with a smile as he closed his helmet up._

 **Present Day**

The flashback ended and Elysium was glad it was over as he was tired of seeing "their" deaths all over again the deaths of the civie and his friends. Elysium then got up from laying down in the back and made himself a lunch which he then gladly ate. "You do realise they will never let you near a city of theirs again," Shadow said. "I know you don't have to remind me," Elysium said as he cleaned up and got ready to drive. "Where to now?" Shadow said. "To that crystal structure we saw before hopefully we are welcome there if it's anything," Elysium said as he drove towards the crystal structure.

As Elysium neared it he realised it was a citadel of some type and that it was a city surrounding it. Elysium drove into the city reluctantly and was greeted with strange looks. As he got closer to the citadel he noticed **Her** the same mystery princess from the "event" in a window of the Citadel, but he didn't really care as he got to the center and noticed a crystalline heart. "What's that?" Elysium thought. Elysium felt something in his back no wait make that multiple somethings and counting. He turned and felt the somethings hitting his chest and saw where it was coming from. The familiar flash from a rooftop. "Sniper," Elysium thought. He simply pulled the Deagle and Fired once. A crash told him he hit his mark. Elysium moved behind the building to see the cause of the crash after securing the Warthog and what he saw surprised him. It was Isaac the leader of Fireteam Marian the recon fireteam of the 3. "Isaac how are you?" Elysium said as he held out a hand. Isaac responded with slapping the hand away getting up quickly and running, but not before calling Elysium a murderer. "Oh god no they know even here," Elysium said. He then ran back to the Warthog to see the others of Fireteam Marian on it and trying to get into it. By natural instinct Elysium drew the Rifle and yelled "FREEZE!" that caused the 3 to look at him and he saw **Her** with them and the fact that she was helping them just annoyed him as he aimed at her first knowing the capabilities of her kind. "So murderer are you going to kill her and us like you killed Celestia in cold blood," Isaac said. Elysium simply responded with "You mean the one who ORDERED MY TRIAL FOR NOTHING DONE AND ALSO PROTECTED THE ONE WHO KILLED MERC AND DOC!". This made Isaac give him a look saying _I don't believe you_. "Oh yeah she protected a pony called Twilight sparkle who killed Merc and Doc who would be here IF THEY WERE ALIVE! I then proceeded to do a fake out maneuver which never resulted in the death of Celestia," Elysium said which caused everyone but him to have a look of surprise and doubt.. Elysium then fired a pulse grenade which threw them off the Warthog and launched **Her** backwards into a wall. Elysium got into the Warthog and sad "Fireteam Marian you are all traitors I remove you of your titles your rank and disband your team and DENY ALL ACCESS TO REJOIN THE SPARTANS OR EVEN RECREATE AN OFFICIAL TEAM," Elysium said before he drove off.

 **I told you guys it's going to be longer chapters also still accepting OC's for the other 2 members of Fireteam Marian and my 3rd Fireteam for Deltateam Fyre also any MLP OC's. Also I am looking for any suggestions as for the next parts of the story and will even go as far as to co-op this crossover.**


	6. Darkness welcomes all

_Chapter 5: Darkness welcomes all_

 **Year ? Month ? Day ?**

"I don't know how long it's been, but I do realize my sanity is slowly leaving me as I enter deeper into this land of deceit," Elysium thought. Elysium has been driving nonstop for a few days avoiding civilization, but has not noticed his hunger or need for sleep. Elysium finally decided to stop and enter a town. As he got closer he recognized it. the place where all of this madness began _Ponyville_. Elysium decided to just accept it. "Elysium I know you are stressed, but this is not a good idea," said Shadow.

Elysium ignored the A.I. as he walked into Ponyville to see the mane 6 together although the rainbow one was still quite hurt. "Rainbow Dash is alive?" Elysium thought confused. Elysium approached and scared the 6 saying "Hello there I accept my fate," Twilight then screamed as she was surprised by the new presence. Twilight then turned around to see who had scared her, but what she saw terrified and angered her simultaneously. Twilight backed up as Elysium was surrounded by the mane 6. " ** _You_ ** came back, but you know what is going to happen," Said Twilight very confused. Elysium just took off his helm with a hiss to reveal his full face for the first time as he stowed the helmet in the pack. "Before you react I never killed Celestia what you saw and probably buried was just a solid light image I just let her go, but told her to hide until I disappeared permanently," said Elysium.

Elysium then held his arms out as he waited for his fate. This was when Celestia revealed herself from her illusion spell. "So you told them the truth?" Celestia asked. "Yes," Elysium replied still awaiting what would be his death, but nothing hit him. "Why haven't you killed me?" Elysium asked. "We don't kill here except a few times and even then it's accident," Celestia replied swiftly looking at Twilight when she said "except". Elysium then saw it the blur coming at him and realized it was Princess Luna. Celestia tried to yell no, but was too late as Elysium was hit in the chest and the shields collapsed as the full force of Equestrian magic made him glow blindingly and repulsed Luna with ease which sent her flying backwards a bit. Elysium was lifted into the air, but only he could see his transformation.

All of his armor flaked off surrounding him, but was still intact as he noticed his body changing into that of a pony, but not any pony a Pegasus at that as his armour changed to fit on his body as the suit opened holes near the shoulder blades and black under suit covered the wings along with a hole for his tail, but not before he saw his coloration, and his cutie mark which looked like a bullet with a mach cone, but his colors were interesting his body was slightly darker than tan, his mane and tail were black, but his eyes he saw from outside his body somehow they were brown with dark red flecks. a as his transformation completed he floated down as his armour reassembled itself around him in the way it would for a Pegasus instead of a human, but his guns were now fit for hoof use which is what confused him the most. Once he touched the ground the glow disappeared revealing his new form, but he was fading in and out quickly as if he was flashing. "What's happening to me?" Elysium questioned before his world went black without an answer for his dilemma.

* * *

 **So before I continue I am now switching the story to first person of Elysium's POV although it was third person before it was still based around Elysium. Also this is what my MLP OC looks like, but is named different (Midnight Hero (I had some naming issues and some other person already was using Shadow Sylvah), somewhat different coloration for the body and eyes, different cutie mark, and isn't a soldier. I am only using his look as I wanted to include some element of him. Anyways enjoy the rest of the** **crossover, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Year ? Month ? Day ?**

"I don't remember this place at all. Where am I? Do I have Amnesia?" was my first thought as soon as I woke up from what seemed to be darkness. That's when I noticed the pack and weaponry on my back. I tried to stand, but I was quite wobbly as I wasn't used to walking or standing like that and ended up falling back onto my side. Soon I was able to walk and stand normally. I then walked into the town I saw that was nearby. I entered the town and received strange looks. I headed over to the nearest place that seemed to sell food which was sugarcube corner a pastry shop. I entered and was greeted by a pink pony. "Hello there! Are you new? What's your name? Mine is Pinkie Pie!" the pony said to me. I responded with "Yeah I'm new, Also where am I? As for my name it's Elysium Darch as far as I can remember," "COOL! Also you're in Ponyville you should go see Twilight she's in the library," Pinkie Pie responded. "Where's the library?" I asked. Pinkie told me that it wasn't far and gave me directions. I headed off to the library where this Twilight lives.

Once I arrived I knocked on the door and waited. I didn't wait long as the door opened and a purple mare stood there "Hello what do you want?" she said to me. Once she actually saw me I was confused by her face as she gave me a look and said "I think you should come inside," which I happily obliged and once I was inside she took a seat and motioned for me to take one too. "Why have you come back? And why do you have your weapons?" She questioned me which had me confused. I answered with "What do you mean? And these? I woke up with them," I said becoming more confused by the second. "You honestly don't remember nearly killing Rainbow Dash, faking Celestia's death, or even your friends?" She said. "no I don't is that a problem? Also who is Rainbow Dash? And are you the pony named Twilight I was supposed to see as Pinkie said lived here?" I responded.

"Maybe. Rainbow Dash is a Pegasus that you nearly killed with a gun when you attacked me. And yes I am Twilight, Twilight Sparkle is really my name," She said a bit tense. "Gun? Is that what's on my back?" Elysium asked. Elysium suddenly remembered what guns were before Twilight could answer "A object that launches metal in the form of bullets. Also yes it's what's on your back," "Alright, but why did you look at me with fear?" Elysium asked. "Well you see you nearly killed Rainbow Dash, faked the death of one of the royal sisters, and I may or may not have done something," Twilight said reluctantly. "Done something? You know what I don't care right now I was also wondering where I could stay for the night at least?" Elysium said.

The world blacked once more leaving Elysium alone with his thoughts for a while. "I don't know where this is, but I intend to find out and figure out my past," I thought. I was left in darkness with my thoughts, but not for long. I was soon able to open my eyes, but what I saw confused me. I was in what looked like a hospital and there was a white pony with a pink mane and a strange cutie mark ( _Cutie Mark? How do I know this?)_ one I didn't recognize. "Oh you're awake, by the way my name is Nurse Redheart," the pony told me. As I sat up I was very confused. "Oh you can sit up? anyways you're in Ponyville hospital," Nurse Redheart said. "How did I get here?" Elysium asked. "You were found on the edge of Everfree forest and was brought here also your things are by the entrance, but I haven't cleared you yet so be patient," Nurse Redheart said. "Okay get ready I'm going to take some blood which will take a few hours to see if you're clear to go," Nurse Redheart said once more. As Nurse Redheart took blood I decided to think about what has happened from what I last remember. Once she finished the told me "okay wait here for a while also some ponies want to visit you if it's fine just let me know," "let them in I won't mind company," I told her in response. She let in 6 ponies and what appeared to be some reptilian creature as she left. "Hello we were the ones that found you, but what I am wondering is why you were there in the first place?" Twilight said "I remember you," I thought after she finished. "I don't know what I was doing there or what I am doing here because I don't remember a thing," I responded to her question.

"No memories? Amnesia is probably what you have," Twilight responded. "Oh by the way I almost forgot my name is," "Twilight Sparkle," I say before she can finish. "No memories you said right? Because we have never met before this," Twilight said. "Twilight he knows my name too, but has no idea of the other 4 as he saw us in a dream," Pinkie Pie said. "How do you know that?" I asked before Nurse Redheart came back in with the results of the blood tests. "You are clear to go, but come back tomorrow for a follow up as I want to make sure," Nurse Redheart said. With this I got out of the bed and left the room to enter the hall. I went to a counter and saw where it was you got your things back. "I would like my things back, but it's probably under unknown as my name isn't exactly known," I told the pony behind the counter who saw who I was and got a tray with my things in it. "Here you go," the pony said as I grabbed the one thing in the tray the bracelet as it appeared to be, but I knew it was more somehow. I went out into the waiting room and leave the hospital as the 6 follow me. I was about to walk off before Twilight tells me to follow her to her home to continue the conversation.

On the way the other 4 ponies introduced themselves and Twilight introduced the reptilian creature as a baby dragon named spike.. Once me and the group I'm with get to Twilight's home we enter, but I hear movement and get into a strange standing pose as I flick out a blade from the "Bracelet" at the ready. The lights flick on and I'm greeted with "SURPRISE!" from every pony in the room which appeared to be the whole town.

Pinkie Pie gasps as she says "You can do that too? But I thought only Vi. I mean some other pony I know who I gave my word to not tell people her secret," "What stand? I've known how to do this for a long time," I said as I get back on all hooves. The party goes for a while with no further incidents until pin the tail on the pony is started. "You should go first? What was your name?" said Pinkie Pie as I responded with "Elysium, Elysium Darch that's my name," "okay go first Elysium," Pinkie Pie said. As I was blindfolded and spun around somehow I still knew exactly the way to go.

Once they stopped spinning me I walked over to the poster and pinned the "tail" where I thought it went and saw I was exactly right when I was unblinded. "How did you do that?" Pinkie Pie said confused. "I don't know, but i guess I just got lucky?" I responded. "Luck? That doesn't feel right there's something more to you you're not saying," said the Applejack. That was when I heard what seemed like a gunshot, and I then reacted to go upright into full standing and have pulled out the ASR and scanned the crowd for the source. "Calm down silly that was just a balloon that Rainbow Dash popped," said Pinkie Pie which calmed me down enough to put away the ASR and get back on all fours. "What was that?" said Applejack confused as to why I reacted the way I did.

"I just had some bad memories, but I don't want to be rude because I'm leaving this party now as it seems it would be too dangerous to have me here," I said before I headed to the entrance and went outside into the cool night air. I just sat there not far from the entrance to Twilight's home. I was about to think about what I know, but that was when the 6 came out and walked over to me. "What did you mean be too dangerous to have you there?" asked Applejack.

"I may not remember people and such from my past, but I still remember what I learned and my knowledge just not people," I responded. "So what was your past?" Twilight said. "I was known as a soldier of some kind at least that's what I remember which means I can be very violent when made to be violent or I am triggered by an event that causes reactions take over such as the balloon incident," I respond hesitantly.

"Then why did you willingly stay at the party for as long as you did?" Applejack said. "As I said _can be made violent_ I never said I was violent," I responded before spreading my wings and taking flight which was strange for a few seconds, but I managed easily after liftoff. I then flew off with the 6 just standing there watching, but making no move to stop me.

* * *

 **So that's the chapter, but I don't want to get hate about me switching perspective in the middle of a chapter because of it not being right. Well guess what it's going to be like that don't complain because it's not going to work. Also still accepting OC's for halo (5) and any MLP OC's, but I would also like to see some reviews from you guys. Also soon I will be co-oping a crossover with a friend of mine.**


	7. An Eclipse of warning

_Chapter 6: An Eclipse of warning_

As I was flying around I thought about my amnesia, but didn't get long to think before I heard a boom behind me and saw a flash of rainbow. _"Rainbow Dash,"_ I thought and after realizing what she was doing I immediately activated the "bracelet" and saw a black material grow and cover my body up to the neck, but it didn't go any higher than that for some reason. That was when I noticed the metal plating that appeared to grow like the other material, but it didn't cover the wings for that something thin of the metal stretched out to the same length of my wings and was apparently using some sort of thruster technology. Now I noticed the helmet shaping around my head, but I didn't panic as it darkened my vision for some reason. It then shortly after brightened as I saw a familiar HUD "HUD? how do I keep knowing these things?" I thought as the "bracelet" finished whatever it was doing with a hiss and launched me forward as the thrusters were of high power.

Once I got used to flying with this level of speed I took a look at where Rainbow Dash was and saw she was coming around for another run. I made a thought to myself about doing something very stupid, but would get her to leave me alone. "Screw it," I thought as I pretty much rocketed into Rainbow Dash's path, but slightly angled upward just before collision to give her a scare as the sonic boom was heard just above her head most likely popping her eardrums as I was going about mach 3 with the armour and had 2 more sonic booms that were heard and probably seen not long after. "How am I not feeling the forces I should?" I thought as I was going faster with no effort until I got to mach 5 when I stopped going faster, but obviously scaring people. I eventually slowed down to a normal speed for a fast Pegasus as soon as I thought Rainbow Dash gave up, but as I retracted the suit I saw her and did a dive straight down pretty much letting myself fall. Once I got close to the ground and saw her close enough to catch me I pulled up and saw her crash into the ground as I did what seemed to be a impossible maneuver at least for a new flyer like me. "No problem as I remember doing that so many times in aircraft and in my suit as a _human_ ," I thought. " _Human_?" I thought very confused.

Once I decided to land I went back to twilight's house as she seemed to be the leader, but I had no idea where to stay for the night. Once I arrived I knocked on her door. As I waited I heard multiple voices before she opened the door as I got the blade ready, but still concealed. As soon as Twilight opened the door she looked hopeful, but when she only saw me she had a look of terror probably as she knew what I could do and the fact of the missing Rainbow Dash. "I didn't hurt her she just crashed as she followed me into flying a stupid way if that helps your fears," I said which lessened the look, but she was still fearful. "come on in, but also do you mind telling us where she crashed," Twilight asked which I responded with "I think in apple acres if not then the edge of Everfree near apple acres, but probably has already recovered if she's as tough as I think she is," "thanks," she said. As I entered Twilight's home I saw the other 4 looking at me. "Ready to explain now?" Applejack said. "Sure as I'm not going to get anywhere with you guys following me so I might as well, also I was wondering where I would stay for the night?" I answered. "Why did you say you were dangerous, and what else you are hiding? Don't try to lie as I will know," said Applejack with which I responded with "From what I remember I was in a form of military, but nothing as _primitive_ as yours as what I remember is just training and such, but not faces and names," "interesting, but why did you say ours was primitive?" said Twilight. "The military I remember was brutal in training, but the soldiers that came out were stronger, faster, more intelligent, tactical, more lethal than anything with a mastery of any weapon," I said. That was when Rainbow Dash walked with her head down saying "I lost him as he somehow outmaneuvered me," quite sadly, but when she looked up a the group she was surprised to see me. "Like my trick?" I said with a smirk which had Rainbow Dash give me an angry look. "Alright calm down you two before somepony gets hurt," said Twilight before Rainbow Dash could respond. "So before I could finish I was going to say that was training for normal units, but my kind the Spartans we are different, and that's all I will say on that subject as I don't want to talk about it," I said. "Alright well we got to go to sleep, but as you don't have a home Elysium you can sleep in a spare room here," said Twilight. I gladly accepted and she showed me to where I would sleep. "Here is the room, but if you need anything just yell," said Twilight as she walked away to leave me to sleep. I got onto the bed and laid down to end up sleeping immediately as I was very tired.

When it was morning I got up and went downstairs to see Twilight reading a book. "Good morning Twilight," I said as I walked out the door to attend to some matters, and to find some way to get breakfast. "Wait before you leave take some bits and go to Sugarcube Corner," said Twilight using magic to give me a bag with what I guessed to be bits. I then proceeded to go to this Sugarcube Corner I heard about. When I arrived I saw Pinkie Pie behind the counter and she gave me some cake from the party as I didn't get any and she obviously saved some for me which I gladly, but she refused payment so I went to a table and ate it. The rest of the group of 6 from before walked in and saw me. "Elysium I forgot I should take you to the Princesses because they might be able to help you," Twilight said. After I finished eating the others finished soon after and Twilight led me to the train station so that I could go to Canterlot and meet the Princesses.

When we arrived at Canterlot with no issues I was led to the castle and was took to the chambers of the princesses, but when I walked in they both gave me a look of horror. I was confused as they both looked at each other and talked a little before looking back at me. "You. Elysium disappeared a while ago, but now you return?" said the larger white Princess. "What do you mean? And how do you know me?" I said readying the 'bracelet' for action incase if I need to. "You don't seem to remember or are just messing around," said the larger one again. I then heard a laugh of some kind coming from everywhere at once. "Oh no Discord is free," said the larger one. "Discord?" I thought as I used the 'bracelet' to change once more and apparently the armor formed faster this time for some reason. "Oh it seems like you have a new toy Celestia and Luna," the voice that belonged to the laugh said still disembodied, but I didn't have to wait long before some creature appeared apparently a combination of many different ones.

"I AM NOT A TOY, I AM A SPARTAN!" I yelled as a column of flame seemed to engulf me, but when the fire quickly disappeared a pony wasn't there, but in fact it was a human. No a Spartan. "I WILL KILL YOU!" I yelled drawing and activating my energy swords before charging the creature, but when I thought I hit it it had moved. It laughed at me before saying "silly creature neither you or the elements could stop me," it said, but was caught off guard as it was hit by something and soon after a loud explosion was heard from my direction. I was holding my Desert Eagle or Deagle as it was sometimes called. "You sure about that?" I questioned tauntingly. "YOU WORM!" the creature spoke before snapping his fingers to hit me with lightning, but after the flash what it saw terrified it. I was completely fine, but I somehow held the bolt in my hand. "Don't magnetic fields that manipulate plasma seem great," I taunted some more before launching the lightning at the creature. The bolt missed, but still scorched the creature slightly. "WHY WONT MY MAGIC WORK!" it yelled confused.

"MAGIC! HAH THAT WILL NEVER STOP ME!" I yelled while taunting the creature more, but it only became angrier. I then dashed forward and heard the soft whir of the inner mechanics of the Deagle before it let off an automatic burst into the creature's torso and head. "AUGH!" it screamed painfully while some shiny metallic liquid which seemed to be it's blood was spraying out of the wounds. I tried to fire again, but heard clicking which had me reload quickly. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" it screamed before collapsing in a pool of it's blood either unconscious or dead. A flame column engulfed me once more, but when it subsided I was in pony form once more, but I collapsed shortly after.

When I came to I was in a familiar room and knew it was the ponyville hospital. "What happened?" I said sitting up. I saw the nurse and she turned around. "What are you doing up you should be lying down," said Nurse Redheart. "I don't need to I'm fine, but seriously what happened and how long have I been here?" I asked, but I was responded with "The Mane 6 will be here today to see you again soon so they will tell you." The Mane 6 soon walked in and I saw them with the princesses as Nurse Redheart walked out. "OH! HE'S AWAKE!" said Twilight. "How long was I out, and what happened? And how did you get wings Twilight?" I asked. "Well you killed Discord, but you weren't yourself when you were fighting him, and you collapsed afterward, but you have been here for nearly two weeks. Also I became a Alicorn Princess" said Twilight. "TWO WEEKS!" I yelled. "Calm down no need to yell," said Applejack.

"THERE IS COMPLETE REASON TO YELL!" I yelled. "CALM THYSELF DOWN!" yelled the smaller princess that was a dark color. "YOU WANT TO GET INTO A SHOUTING MATCH PRINCESS AS YOU MAY BE A RULER HERE, BUT IN MY WORLD THAT I'M FROM THAT I DON'T REMEMBER YOU DON'T FUCK WITH A SPARTAN!" I yelled at the smaller princess which caused her to recoil in slight fear. "AND SOMEONE GET ME SOME FUCKING MEAT CAUSE I'M HUNGRY!" I yelled craving some meat. "MEAT! You disgust me," said Rarity. "YES MEAT! My kind eats MEAT! BECAUSE I AM A OMNIVORE! YOU MORON!" I yelled getting angrier for some reason. "Calm down Ely," I heard a voice say that I somehow knew was Shadow my A.I. "OH SHUT THE FUCK UP SHADOW!" I yelled at my A.I. which seemed to make everypony take a step back somewhat scared.

I calmed down a bit to say "okay I'm sorry about that profanity, but I need meat although I could eat plants meat is needed because I need to replenish certain things in my body to stay alive," "Okay, but it's going to be seafood!" said Twilight disgusted. "Now that you have calmed down don't talk to my sister like that again," said Princess Celestia. "Be quiet as I remember beating you easily," I said as Twilight returned with seafood. I took the seafood and wolfed it down and was satisfied as the fats and such that I had lost in the fight were replenished. "Much better," I said much more calm before Nurse Redheart came back in saying "who was shouting in my hospital?" "I did and so did Princess Luna as she was about to get into a shouting match with me," I said owning up to my mistake. "Alright, but don't do it again," said Nurse Redheart before leaving. "Now that that's over I will now reply to your question as I was going to say time has been messed up, and magic has been messing with your body making it highly unstable, and my name is Celestia, but you just yelled at Luna," said Princess Celestia.

"Alright now that that is cleared I'm going to go into the forest for a bit to think alright," I said getting out of the hospital bed and almost reaching the doorway before Nurse Redheart appeared in the doorway. "where do you think you're going?" said Nurse Redheart. "The forest," I said shoving her out of the way before walking outside activating the armor and flying off towards the forest at mach 1 soon reaching mach 5. When I reached the forest I landed smoothly and deactivated the armor which caused it to retract. I walked into the forest, but soon came to a strange hut in the forest. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I punched out the door causing it to splinter, but saw a zebra the size of the other ponies inside scared with a pot in the middle filled with who knows what.

* * *

 **ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOT FUCKS! WHO IS UP FOR A HELL JUMP! WHOOOOOOOOO! Anyways I am sorry this chapter is late, but I had things to do and other fics to write. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**


	8. Spartan Log 002

Docyl "Doc" Darch

Title: Spartan Medic Doc

Rank: Spartan Combat Medic

Designation: Spartan 14 Docyl 237

Augmentations: Enhanced neural processing, Enhanced movement, Enhanced visuals, Enhanced strength, Enhanced reaction time, Enhanced weapon mastery, Enhanced healing, Enhanced resistance and disease immunity, and A.I.

Team: Merc (Meric Daedalis), Ely (Elysium Darch), ukadvyawdh **CORRUPTION DETECTED. PURGING CORRUPTED FILES. ISOLATING REMAINING CORRUPTED FILES.**

Armor coloration: Primary: Dark Red. Secondary: Black.

Arsenal: Standard spartan field medic dual SMGs, Medical kit, M6D magnum.

Personality: Is quick to anger and is impatient. Is intelligent and is kind as long as she receives kind treatment. Will stay neutral in problems unless it's necessary or required she becomes more involved. And will never hurt a civilian willingly no matter what.

Date of Birth: 3919/Dec./15

Age: 38

A.I.: Medic

Backstory: She originated from Reach after it was rebuilt as the Humans and Covenant began to work together to rebuild near the end of the first Human-Covenant-Forerunner war. She was abducted voluntarily from her parents who gave her up to help humanity and the covenant. From birth she was to be enhanced and then trained until the age of 25 when she completed training and MJOLNIR MK 14 armour calibration which also is integrated with Forerunner technology. She received his A.I. shortly after the enhancements were completed. She has served aboard the Pillar of Autumn 2 which was built after the third forerunner war. And now serves upon The Darkness. She gained the rank of Deltateam medic after his time on the Pillar of Autumn 2. She has served for 13 years. She is currently KIA.


End file.
